Chinatsu Miyuki
Lieutenant from Tokyo Japan, Sera Clement is a Highly Skilled Technical Repair and Mobile Weapon specialist serving in the Equatorial Union Force under the regular forces under Captain Lars Suzuki and Yuri Roma. Personality & Character She has a somewhat obsessive penchant for pizza, especially Pizza Hut's Cheese-kun, which she also shown a calm, cool, playful and pretty happy personally at times and at others she is pretty sad. Her personal favorite pizzas, includes Works, Meat-lovers with cheese and cheese pizza. She normally is shown to carry her lime colored hair "Lime-Chan", which she carries around alot to help boost the effectiveness of her Mobile suit, aside from this she normally eats pizza well working. She has long, almost waist-length green hair and golden eyes, She is of average female height, She is seen wearing a wide assortment of different clothes, often dependent on the situation or time period, which includes School Outfit, and "The Masked Pilot." She has been shown as her Alter Ego as the Masked Pilot to attack Some most enemy pilots before they got a chance to react this tactic would be later referenced to as "Hail Storm". Skills & Abilities She is an exceptional mobile suit pilot, having her personal preference for weaponry is usually balanced between Close-Range and Mid-ranged combat, however he excels at close-ranged combat overall. Due to a testing in her past she been injected with the "Cera Cell" Program, which is a green liquid this strange for it given her a type of regeneration power which is quite strange. During this her skills and abilities have constantly grown. With every challenge he's survived, She's learned from and adapted to the situations. Chinatsu Miyuki also possesses the SEED factor, during which time she has proven to develops his skills as a tactician and is able to surprise most oppenents. History Masked Pilot Cera.jpg|The Masked Pilot Cera2.jpg|Unmasked to be Chinatsu Miyuki She was born and raised in Tokyo Japan, before joining the army she was a worker at Pizza Hut over at japan, however the draft rolled in and they taken her to join along with other people to join the earth forces to fight off the ZAFT. She was later on a mission with her brother to do a quick mission to take out a hidden Bio-lab of the Earth Forces, soon afterwards the two machines fell into the pit of black liquid. When she reawaken was in a area that was controlled by the "Atlantic Federation" which she was both injected and turned into "The Masked Pilot", to hope to destroy the enemy, with her strange new MS the Deva Reaper. Under the Mask she ramapage destroying bases of ZAFT Forces, till one day she battled the Equatorial Union which after the battle she broken the brainwash and joinned the crew of the Dominion 2 which included Yuri Roma and Hawkeye. She is the 5th and final member of the mobile group known as "Blitz Fang" which is the Equatorial Union's most Powerful Mobile force in the whole army which act almost like a task force. Trivia :*Her appearance and love of pizza is based mainly off C.C. from Code Geass. :*Miyuki's Masked Pilot persona is based off Zero, in Code Geass Zero is Lelouch's alias but C.C. has been shown to dress up as Zero when needed. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Earth Federation Forces Gundam Pilot Category:Zero Era